<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>路澯 | 夏日脉搏 by mayu_mayu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194843">路澯 | 夏日脉搏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu'>mayu_mayu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*「夏刺」番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>路澯 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>路澯 | 夏日脉搏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天气变得很热，姜澯熙在家里睡裤也不穿了，露着白花花的大腿走来走去。<br/>金锡佑坐在餐桌前查邮件，余光瞄到走来走去的姜澯熙，也变得心猿意马。终于在姜澯熙过来倒水的时候把人扯到自己腿上，哗啦水泼了一身。有些溅在了金锡佑的衣服裤子上，大部分都顺着姜澯熙的大腿往下流，金锡佑就捏着小腿一路摸到胯骨。姜澯熙的上衣很大，显然不是他自己的，里面只有一件黑色的内裤，圆圆的肉屁股被金锡佑包在手心。<br/>姜澯熙背对着金锡佑看不见他的表情，浑身都绷得紧紧的，但腿心是软的。<br/>“好热。”<br/>金锡佑的肤色很深，姜澯熙看着这只大手在自己身上乱摸，不安分地扭动几下。衣领松松垮垮的，后颈的疤和刺青露了出来，金锡佑低头狠狠嘬了一口，吮出个鲜红的戳。<br/>“会有印子的！”<br/>“你穿这样不就是想要我搞你。”<br/>“金锡佑！你放开我！热死了。”<br/>“不行，硬了。”<br/>把内裤扒开，穴口紧张地缩着。金锡佑没有急着进去，先是在附近画圈，时不时揪一下屁股肉，又把笔记本盖上让姜澯熙上半身趴在桌上 小腿叠起来跪在金锡佑的腿上。抬高一点屁股，姜澯熙啊的叫出声，因为金锡佑埋头在舔自己，绕着穴口打圈就是不进去。<br/>“嗯……你不要这样，金锡佑。”<br/>“那澯澯说要我怎么做呢。”<br/>“进来，金锡佑你进来。”<br/>姜澯熙虽然割除了腺体算不上omega了，但身体还是那么敏感，舌头顶进来的时候，姜澯熙把脸埋在自己臂弯，不想叫出声，但喘息的声音听在金锡佑耳朵里更动情，鼓舞着他再往里进一寸，很容易就能勾到敏感点。<br/>“啊啊嗯……不要，不要这样。”<br/>“澯澯这么挑食不好。”<br/>金锡佑的声音贴着后背钻进耳朵，姜澯熙又被抱着正对着他，转过来的时候姜澯熙眯着眼不敢睁开，阴茎被包在内裤里没有释放，只有一半屁股是露出来的，被金锡佑的手托着。<br/>姜澯熙整个耳朵都是红的，耳垂有个新鲜的小洞是前不久金锡佑亲自打的，金锡佑取出隐形针，从裤兜里摸出一枚珍珠耳环，细细推到洞里，洞只有一边所以耳环也只有一只，粉红的耳垂衬得白色的珍珠晶莹。<br/>姜澯熙这才睁开眼睛和金锡佑四目相对。<br/>“好看。”<br/>内裤终于被脱下来，姜澯熙的阴茎涨得通红顶在金锡佑的裤子上，金锡佑拉开拉链，把早已硬挺的阴茎和姜澯熙的握在一起，后穴早就被揉开了，手指戳进去还有粘稠搅动的水声，姜澯熙被金锡佑的信息素包围，融化成奶油。他搂着金锡佑的脖子，用牙齿咬金锡佑的喉结、肩膀和锁骨，气息吐在金锡佑身上让他硬得更厉害。<br/>“别喘了，再喘就射了。”<br/>金锡佑把姜澯熙身上的衣服掀起来让他自己咬着，一下子就能被口水洇出一小块。把嘴巴塞起来的同时，金锡佑另只手搂着姜澯熙的腰抬高一点，阴茎整个顶了进去。后穴只有一些自己分泌的液体，进去得有些艰难，姜澯熙感受着自己的身体被撑开被进入，被金锡佑全面占领。<br/>姜澯熙早就没有自己的信息素了，浑身上下只有金锡佑的味道，从里到外透着清甜的花香，他变成了一朵盛开的玫瑰，能从里面滴出蜜。<br/>节奏不快但金锡佑进得很深，抽出来又顶进去，过于鲜明的快感刺激得姜澯熙仰着头，死死抓着金锡佑的肩膀。<br/>“哇——”<br/>Choco的哭声从卧室传来，一瞬间姜澯熙的穴口就缩紧了，夹得金锡佑差点射了，他狠狠顶了几下，掐姜澯熙的腰。<br/>“别夹。”<br/>姜澯熙拼命摇头，咬着衣服嗯嗯啊啊地干着急，金锡佑只好把衣服从他嘴巴里抽出来。<br/>“别弄了，宝宝哭了。”<br/>“多大人了，让他哭。”<br/>没了衣服阻碍姜澯熙的声音变得清晰，所以金锡佑一动姜澯熙就叫了起来，刚刚被操狠了流的眼泪糊在脸上，还打了个哭嗝。<br/>“万一是摔了怎么办，你放我下去看看。”<br/>“你们俩个哭包。”<br/>金锡佑算是明白了，哭声不停姜澯熙就没法专心，便拿手刮姜澯熙的鼻子，往里头顶了几下，金锡佑抱着姜澯熙起了身，姿势原因姜澯熙感觉到阴茎滑得更深甚至涨大了一些。<br/>“嗯……”没有准备的姜澯熙就射了出来，射在金锡佑的衣服上，端口粉红打着颤，乳白的精液断断续续冒出来。羞得姜澯熙把脸埋在金锡佑颈侧，只能通过咬他来堵住自己无法抑制的呻吟，但太舒服了，小穴吸得一抽一抽的，小腿扣在金锡佑的腰上，拿脚掌磨他的后背。<br/>金锡佑抱着他往门口走，把他钉在门上，又狠狠操了一会，刚射过的身体很敏感，里面软得不像话，金锡佑甚至觉得自己把姜澯熙的生殖腔顶开了。<br/>“不要，不要在这里。”姜澯熙的声音都哑了，他身体的重心都在那里，手只能紧紧搂着金锡佑，根本没办法推他，金锡佑便得寸进尺，亲姜澯熙耳垂的珍珠，很恶劣地说：<br/>“再叫大点声音，你儿子就什么都听到了。”<br/>“也是你儿子。”<br/>姜澯熙眼睛红得跟小兔子似的瞪金锡佑，一点也不凶还怪可爱的，金锡佑心软得不行，不再折磨姜澯熙，怼在生殖腔入口处射了出来。金锡佑射进去的时候姜澯熙整个身体都往他怀里缩，他身上都是汗，滑腻得姜澯熙快抱不住了。金锡佑把自己抽出来，随意给姜澯熙整理了一下就单手托着他拉开了卧室门把。<br/>Choco躺在儿童床上，估计是做了噩梦，小手紧紧抓着自己的衣服，哭累了，正张着嘴巴睁着圆眼睛望天花板，听见开门声才望向门口，看见高个子爸爸抱着姜澯熙进来，很可惜他还没能记住高个子爸爸的名字。<br/>姜澯熙被抱到长软凳上，穴里都是金锡佑的精液，被内裤兜着，衣服下摆堪堪遮到腿根，遮不住一片片的红印子。<br/>金锡佑走到儿童床把Choco抱起来哄了哄，不知道干了什么哄得Choco咯咯直笑。小孩是先天性语言障碍，三岁了也只会说一些单音节，他最近学会了“차차”的发音，大概是因为金锡佑说了太多次，他叫金锡佑爸爸、爸爸，鼻涕泡和小手掌都糊在金锡佑脸上。金锡佑带他去上厕所，又把他带到餐厅的儿童椅上吃东西。<br/>再折回来的时候，姜澯熙闭着眼睛在打瞌睡了。金锡佑蹲在他面前，撩开他汗湿的额发，笑眯眯地说：“你怎么和宝宝一样吃了就睡啊。”<br/>姜澯熙根本没睡着，听见金锡佑笑话他，拳头就往金锡佑胸口去，被金锡佑一把捉住，放到嘴巴前亲了一口。<br/>高热混合心跳声，信息素蒸发，只剩下简单的一些情绪流窜。两个人吻作一团，姜澯熙成了他的小珍珠，亲不够也爱不够，叫一百遍澯澯澯澯也不够。<br/>黏糊糊的吻让姜澯熙如坠云里梦里，带着他摸到了整个夏天的脉搏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>